My Triumph lasted till the Drums
by FilleDeZombi
Summary: Maybe Itachi died because he had nobody left to love him. So she would love him, and maybe things could change. Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: There's a certain Slant of light

AN: Testing this out, we'll see how it goes. Getting some fiction practice in.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

Every inhabitant of the Ninja World knew of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everybody who knew the village knew of its kindness. Many envied the ninja of the village, for the village loved and protected its people, respected their differences and always seemed to have a solution to arising conflict. Blood purges were non-existent, children were fed and housed, people were free to marry who they loved and free to pursue a career of their choice.

Even with so much freedom the village didn't seem to have problems with low shinobi enrollment. The youth loved their lives and many were eager to follow in the footsteps of their shinobi parents. The shinobi on active duty were mostly competent, and they had several aces in their pockets. Civilians and ninja alike were content with their roles, yet, the village still somehow fostered healthy competition. All in all, the village put faith in her people and in teamwork.

At least, that's what most people saw. With the unrest stirring internationally the general masses were oblivious to the interworking of village politics. Shinobi life was not fulfilling, nor glamorous. Conflict among the Hokage and clans and council were rampant. The Uchiha clan had grown too powerful. Fugaku Uchiha had not planned on an additional genius in the clan. His own son, barely ten months' old was already being groomed to lead. There was no denying the boy was already a genius. The way the infant held himself, and always seemed to understand what his parents were saying, and the subtle curiosity that resided in his dark eyes, pure intelligence existed there.

He wasn't the only one who noticed, all the clan heads had heard of the overly mature child born into the clan. Tension grew, nobody wanted the clan to have any more natural advantages, the Sharingan eye was already a blessing. No, Fugaku didn't expect another one. She was born yesterday to a branch member, a bastard. Not fully an Uchiha, but treated as royalty among the clan. The current generation of ninja didn't know of the hidden techniques that lay deep within the clan's bloodline. Nobody had seen a child like her in generations. Female Sharingan was already a rarity, but hers had only every existed in two other women, according to the sparse records kept hundreds of years ago.

You see, it was actually quite simple if you think about it. The reason all the legends say that the Sharingan developed or derived from the Byakugan is because of this rarity. This eye the girl developed was clear like the Hyuuga's but a bit darker, more periwinkle in color. Though her eyes were not entirely like the Hyuuga's, in fact they had pupils, strong, dark large pupils, a characteristic of the Sharingan eye. It appears the genes remembered their Hyuuga roots, and somewhere along he way of her development in the womb, the eyes decided to be a little of both instead of entirely one or another.

The girl, Nanami, was born to her mother Nanako, an outstanding Uchiha woman. She was loved by all the members of her clan as well as many of the villagers. However, during the birth she suffered from severe hemorrhaging leaving the girl orphaned. That's how Fugaku came to be at this meeting with the clan heads, the council and the third Hokage. He silently fumed in his seat listening to the others discuss what should be done with the girl, as if they had any claim over a child from his clan, his blood line. Currently, he was listening to Hiashi Hyuuga explain that he should take the girl into his clan as a branch member seeing as the mother had died.

"Fugaku, do something! Nana-chan's daughter can't live with that teme!" Kushina Uzumaki said. Fugaku glanced towards Kushina's position next to him. It seemed like he would be getting two headaches today.

"What would you have me do Kushina? I'm in a no-win situation here." he said. It was true. Even though the Uchiha's held a lot of power in the village, that power was checked by the other clan heads, and the Hyuuga's had a bone to pick with his clan.

Kushina looked at him with a blank look on her face for a moment, then that signature mischievous look appeared on her face. "Well if you and the Hyuuga's can't agree on what to do with her," she paused and confidently turned toward the chattering group in from of her, "I'll take her then!" she said.

The chattering in the room immediately stopped and its inhabitants turned toward the young Uzumaki. "I mean, I am her godmother after all!" she said. "Nana-chan wrote it on the birth registry. I mean typically clan children stay in the clan, but the dispute would leave her with me, dattabane".

Hiashi Hyuuga turned toward the Uzumaki, eyebrows furrowed "You wouldn't properly cultivate her bloodline Uzumaki-san, it would be a disservice to the child." he said.

"I don't think so. When she's old enough I have plenty of friends in the Uchiha clan that would be willing to help her develop her Sharingan, right Fugaku-san?" she asked.

"Of course, and I am sure the Hyuuga may have access if her abilities demand it." Fugaku said.

The third Hokage observed the conversations, his pipe between his lips, and exhaled smoke from his mouth, "I think that is the best compromise we have heard thus far. Do any of the council members oppose this?" he asked.

Nobody spoke up, though most seemed too uncomfortable to disagree with the Hokage or infuriate the passionate jinchuuriki any further. "Alright then," he inhaled, "Nanami Uchiha will be placed in the care of Kushina Uzumaki for the time being, we will reevaluate the situation in a few years' time." the Hokage said.

Kushina's eyes widened and she felt hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She pulled her arm up to her face and wiped them quickly away before anyone could see. She looked across the room and saw Minato, staring back at her with a smile on his face. Yes, they would raise Nanami Uchiha together, for Nanako's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Winter Afternoons-

AN: Here's some more.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

A couple months had passed since the meeting, since Minato and Kushina began to take care of Nanami. She had progressed faster than normal, already beginning to crawl and stumble around in December, at eight months old. Kushina had thought raising a baby would be easier, or at least more exciting. Motherhood was not what she thought it to be. It was not fun but she was happy.

Even after changing poopy diapers, and trying to put the child to sleep after her long sessions of crying or screaming, Kushina still went to bed happy. However, a sense of dread filled her stomach as the days wore on, knowing that the closer Nanami got to a year old, the closer the day would come when she had to return to the front lines. Nanami had become a daughter to her. Her little baby smile would light up the room and her giggle was infectious and she cheered Kushina up on more than one occasion. She loved holding the girl close to her at night and rocking her to sleep or reading her stories when Kushina felt lonely without Minato's presence.

Currently she was thinking about this as she bundled Nanami in layers of scarves and coats and gloves, then she took her outside into the cold winter morning to meet her friend Mikoto and her young boy Itachi. She was excited for Nanami to have her very first play date even though the boy was almost a year older than her. He had been born the 9th of June and the Nanami, April 12th of the next year. Makoto had become a confidant to her. Both experienced the stress of having overly mature children, kids that were already picking up on the contextual evidence surrounding them.

Nanami had been listening to her and Kushina could feel it. She would watch the child move in her crib and listen and react to her conversations with Minato at night. But, then when she went to the child, she would quickly revert to a baby like state and would pretend like she hadn't understood what was going on. When Mikoto said she had experienced something similar with her son, Kushina begin to worry less and embrace that her child was a genius too.

The two mothers were sitting on a park bench with their children bundled up in their laps and watched as the snow started falling.

Kushina cuddled Nanami closer to her chest and turned her head slightly to the left toward Mikoto. "Don't you just love the snow Mikoto? I think this is the best time of the whole year. What do you think Itachi-chan?"

The boy did not respond to her. Both women look down at Itachi. He was looking to his right at the small baby curled up in his godmother's lap. Nanami had a big smile on her face as she tried to catch the falling snowflakes. Itachi watched her with a new fascination and a small blush rose his cheeks.

The 18 month old boy stared at the girl. She was cute, small tufts of dark hair were pulled into small, fine pony tails under both of her ears, not that they were too visible with both the hat and ear muffs she wore. Her face was slightly pink in the cold weather. The look of pure joy on her face had Itachi mesmerized. At that moment, he knew that he had to protect that look, for he was sure that look could cure any disease.

When Nanami noticed his staring, she glanced at the boy before turning her head to look at him. She couldn't remember seeing a boy so cute before she was Nanami, in fact she couldn't remember too much at all. She has concrete memories, facts, learned knowledge, but memories were fuzzy. She could remember somethings here and there, and the more she developed the more memories would come back. They weren't Nanami's memories, somebody else's, but hers all the same. She continued to look at the small boy and smiled, she liked his presence, it was calming and relatable. He was like her.

"Itachi-chan? Do you like the snow? It seems like Nanami does." Kushina asked again. The boy looked at his godmother, then back at Nanami.

"Okaa-san, Nanami is like me, right?" the boy asked with impressive grammar.

"What makes you say that Itachi-chan?" his mother asked.

"Nana-chan's eyes, they're like mine." he said.

Kushina held Nanami closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "She is like you Itachi-chan. She's smart and she's an Uchiha. Because she's your junior you have to promise me you'll take care of her. You'll take care of each other, won't you Itachi-chan?"

Itachi looked back at Nanami. The baby reached toward him and Kushina allowed her to. The baby grabbed the sleeve of Itachi's jacket and cooed. Itachi looked at the pudgy baby hand on his jacket and took it in his own hand. He looked back up at Kushina with a gentle smile on his face.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 3: That oppresses, like the Heft

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

When Nanami turned one, Kushina insisted on throwing the girl an unforgettable birthday party. She began planning back in March by sending out invitations to friends, both hers and Nanami's (even though Nanami's only friend was Itachi).

For weeks Kushina had been fluttering about the village handing out invitations, ordering decorations and tasting food. If somebody began to mention how overboard she was, they got a painful taste of the notorious Uzumaki temper.

Nanami couldn't remember having someone fuss over her like this, not even her first set of parents. Nanami remembered some pieces of her other life, and none of the memories had been particularly pleasant. Pain and confusion were the primary emotions attached to these memories, so she made an effort to block them out.

Nanami had spent more time with her friend Itachi. Kushina asked Mikoto to watch her when Kushina was called away on a mission or when she was planning her party. When she spent time alone with Itachi, she drew or built block towers and they would talk. Both were quiet children, especially in front of others. Nanami had only revealed her knowledge of words like Kaa-san, Tou-san and 'Tachi in front of her parents, but when she was alone with Itachi they spoke.

Nanami was currently sitting in a kid pin set up in Itachi's room. She was building a tower with some of the blocks set out on the ground. She stacked another block on her 3-high tower, then looked over at Itachi. He was just sitting there, watching her build blocks, but his mind was somewhere else. "Your Kaa-san told me you started training today," Nanami said. "Are you okay?"

Itachi looked at her, momentarily drawn out of his thoughts. "It's supposed to be fun but, they are training me to kill people," he said.

Nanami uncomfortably shifted her weight on the mat. She looked at the boy, the precious boy she had grown so attached to the last couple months. Nanami had never realized how important it was to have somebody that completely understood you, accepted you with out judgement. "Do you think I'll be trained to kill people too?" she asked him.

"Probably," he said, "but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," she said.

He looked over at her abruptly, his tiny eyebrows furrowing in disbelief, for a baby to be thinking such complex thoughts about death, to speak so carelessly about it bothered him. Then again, he wasn't even 2 and he had been thinking about these issues as well.

"Why?" he asked her with urgency.

Nanami stared at him a minute and turned away focusing back on her block tower. "My birthday is soon. Kaa-san is going to throw a party. What are they like?" she asked.

Itachi, frustrated with her lack of explanation, shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands. "Your parent's friends gather and give you presents," he said.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I'd guess so," he said.

"I want Tsunade to come," she looked back over at him from her block tower.

"The Sannin? She must be fighting in the war," he said.

"They got back last night from a mission. Kaa-san was talking with Tou-san about it last night. I guess that Kaa-san and Tsunade-san are related," Nanami explained.

"Why do you want her to come?" Itachi asked.

"She is a medical-nin. I want to be a medical-nin, the best one," she said.

"They don't kill people Nana-chan," he told her, "they stay off the front lines, they are support."

"They don't have to be," she said, "Tsunade-san is on the front lines."

"So you want her to train you," he stated.

"I do, and I'm going to get her to like me at my birthday party," she said.

Itachi looked that the girl, the look on her face showed pure determination. She had a plan, and was going to see it through. Itachi just hoped that the people standing in her way would survive the change Nanami would bring to their lives.

Days later, on April 12th, Kushina sat on the floor in the living room with Nanami sitting in between her legs. She was combing the girl's dark, silky Uchiha hair and began to braid the short locks around her face and stuck a myosotis flower in her hair, and pinned it into place. Kushina had invited all her friends to Nanami's party, those that were not on the front lines, as a last get together before she and Minato had to return to the fighting, leaving Nanami behind with Mikoto part time, and Hiashi Hyuuga for the rest. The clan heads had decided to start Nanami's training in a few months as her chakra network was already started developing.

After finishing getting herself and Nanami ready, and finishing decorating and cooking, Kushina eagerly awaited for Minato and her friends to show up.

When the doorbell rang, Kushina bounced out of her seat and ran to the door to greet her guests. Both Mikoto and her husband were at the door. In Mikoto's hands were a present and the hand of her son who looked up at his energy filled godmother with a bit of discomfort.

"Welcome! You are the first ones here, you can come in and play with Nana-chan if you want, Itachi-chan," Kushina said.

"Okay," he said, letting go of his mother's hand and walking over to where the one year old sat playing with blocks in the living room.

"The decorations are so pretty Kushina. We brought some food and a present for Nana-chan," Mikoto told her friend as they walked into the living room. The adults had begun talking as the doorbell continued to ring and more people showed up. Minato wandered into the party as well, and soon enough the house was mostly filled with high ranking shinobi who were glad to take a break from the physical and mental exhaustion of the war.

Nanami had been greeted by many people who were unfamiliar to her as she eagerly waited for the Sannin's presence. However, a bellowing male voice interrupted her musings and drew her attention to her father and the large white haired man he was talking with.

"So this is the brat you took in, eh Minato," the man said.

"Yes, this in Nanami Jiraiya -sensei. Do you remember Nanako Uchiha? This is her daughter."

"Yeah I remember her, she was a sweet girl. Any newa on the father?" the man, Jiraiya asked.

"No, Nanako was pretty secretive about her life outside of being a medical shinobi. Some think it may have been a Hyuuga because of the mutation of her kekkei genkai, but the DNA testing has been inconclusive so far. Plus, we've grown quite attached to Nana-chan, she's like a daughter to me," Minato said.

"You're pretty young to be a father Minato."

"Kushina was close with Nanako, she felt responsible as the her godmother to take care of her. I think it would be a burden on Kushina had she not volunteered to take care of Nanami." Minato explained.

"I guess I get it. Is Tsunade coming to this thing? If she is I need to get out of here. I left a present on the table over there," Jiraiya said.

"What did you do this time sensei?" Minato asked, with a bit of worry lacing his tone.

"Nothing really, but I'll talk to you a bit later about the team you plan to take on. See ya, nice to meet you Nana-chan," he said.

The girl looked over at the Sannin and smiled, before waving at him as he left the party. Not too long after, the woman she had been waiting for arrived at the party. She boldly burst through the door and scanned the room before her eyes landed on Kushina. She walked over to her mother and hugged the woman. The two spoke for a while before Kushina pointed over at Nanami and the two walked over to her and Itachi sitting on the ground building blocks.

"This in Nanami," Kushina said as she picked the girl up into her arms and presented her to Tsunade. "Nana-chan, this is my cousin Tsunade-san. Say hello."

"Hello Tusnade-sama." Nanami said with enthusiasm.

Tsunade looked a bit stunned before smiling softly at the girl and reached out to take her into her arms. "So this is Nanako's daughter? She is very bright," Tsunade said.

"She is very advanced Tsunade-san, she will make a wonderful ninja someday," Kushina said.

"I want to be like you Tsunade-sama. A medical-nin," Nanami said, revealing her extensive vocabulary for the first time in front of others aside from Itachi. Both Kushina and Tsunade look surprised at the girl, then looked at each other. "I want you to train me Tsunade-sama, to be like you. I want to fight and be a medical-nin. You trained my birth mother, right?" Nanami asked.

Kushina was taken aback, she knew that Nanami was advance, but not to this extent. How had she known all this information? Was it solely from listening to people's conversations? This skill typically had not been developed in children her age, especially the ability to remember and process information.

"How do you know I trained your mother, Nanami-chan?" Tsunade asked.

"Kaa-san said it," Nanami said.

"Why do you want me to train you Nanami?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I want to protect and fight for my precious people," she said.

Itachi looked up and smiled when he realized she had finally answered his question from before.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 4: Of Cathedral Tunes —

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Where do you see this fic going? Should I continue? I have a lot of good thoughts and ideas.

It had been a while since Nanami's birthday. Her parents had said a sullen goodbye when they returned to fight, as did Tsunade, her master that promised to return safe and teach Nanami as she did her mother. Nanami was a bit saddened by the promise because she wanted to start as quickly as possible. When she told Tsunade her feelings on the matter, she laughed loudly in Nanami's face and explained that she had a lot to learn before she could become her student. Thus, Nanami created a list of things to do before Tsunade returned.

1) Access her chakra

2) Learn chakra control

3) Develop some semblance of fitness

4) Work with and develop her kekki genkai

Nanami wanted to be the best, and to possibly have access to pieces of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan, would greatly further her abilities in fighting and in the medical field. She assumed that in her past life she had been some kind of doctor, she had retained medical terminology among other skills, too specific to have only learned about medicine generally. While that may help her, it doesn't get her out of studying. Anatomy and Physiology were the same in her new world, but he old one didn't have chakra to consider, the worry of poisons and fatal injury in everyday medical practice. The tools here were more archaic, but the development and use of chakra in healing had more than made up for the gap in technology.

In the year and a half since her parents and Tsunade left, she had seen her parents twice, separately, only for a few days while they delivered their intel and rested. During that time, she had been passed back and forth between the Uchiha and Hyuuga, training in both the Uchiha style and Gentle Fist for taijutsu. She wasn't one to complain about the constant transition, nor about the nasty looks the Hyuuga Clan gave her whenever she arrived. She thought that the Hyuuga must not trust the her with their bloodline, and because there was no evidence of Hyuuga lineage, she would not be subjected to their curse mark, nor their clan laws. Needless to say, Nanami preferred spending time and training with the Uchiha.

At the tender age of two and a half she much preferred spending time with Itachi, in fact she began to crave it. They were so far advanced over the other children in the clan that she and Itachi were forced to socialize with. They spoke of subjects kids couldn't understand, and adults avoided. There was no social boundary, neither cared for each other's feelings because they knew that there was nothing that would divide the sacred bond the two shared.

It was conversation like these, that Itachi held dear to his heart. When his mother taught him to read and write, he began to write down the things she said or the meanings she explained in her own perfect words. He didn't write them so he could remember them, he knew he would remember her words forever, but to have something physical, a relic of her to hold onto drove his scribe like tendencies.

Today, Itachi knew he would be recording the conversation they shared as he walked her to the Hyuuga compound. They walked through the streets of Konoha in the cold autumn weather. Rain threatened to fall from the gray sky as the two walked side by side.

"Do you believe in God Nanami?" Itachi asked her.

Nanami, a bit startled by the question looked up at her friend, then back to the path in front of them as they continued walking. "Why do you ask?" she said.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately," Itachi said. A few days ago he had travelled outside of Konoha with his father, witnessing the casualties and tragedies of the war raging outside of the village walls. He had never understood how truly cruel war was, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He hadn't been getting good sleep, and after his brief conversation with the Sannin Orochimaru, Itachi had been questioning what he believed lately.

"What kind of god are you thinking about?" Nanami asked after a bit of deliberation on the subject.

Her response surprised Itachi, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, gods can be different, right? You can believe in one, or many. Are they jealous, human, powerful, generous, forgiving? Is there a requirement for the afterlife, is the afterlife a good place?" she asked him.

Her questions had caused a halt in their progression toward the Hyuuga compound. He looked at her briefly and then closed his eyes in concentration. He hadn't considered this perspective before. What did he think of god?

"I like to believe, I think. I think god is good," Nanami said filling the silence as she stopped walking.

"What do you base that belief on Nanami?" he asked her.

"Well, it's what I believed, before I mean. But I ended up here, not heaven," she said. Though they hadn't talked about it extensively, Itachi was aware that Nanami thought she had retained knowledge from a past life. And, with no evidence to suggest otherwise, Itachi fully believed her, and thought maybe he had as well, though he was not as self-aware as Nanami had been.

"I don't know what I believe," Itachi finally said, "If god is real and good, why is there a war? Why are their people dying?"

Nanami had looked at him and smiled gently, "Maybe he isn't, maybe he is," she said looking away from him, "But, I don't think we should concern ourselves with that Itachi."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"From what I remember, religion was the cause of thousands of deaths, several wars, and mass oppression of different subgroups. I think people were very divided when I was alive, like now, but there were more loops to go through. Here there are differences, there is war. Peace and war are fickle. I suggest believing what you want and focus on what you want to change. If religion is why that's fine, but it's not the action you want to focus on right?" she said kindly. "I think that if you believe in god, then you should seek the experience of god, not religion."

Itachi took in what she said. Was that his answer? The 'why' he was looking for to explain what he had experience on the battlefield. No, it wasn't. But Nanami explained religion and god in way that he no longer needed to focus on the why, but on the how, how he would act.

"I get it," he said.

"So, what is more important to you. The village or the individuals in the village?" she asked him as the continued their walk toward the Hyuuga compound.

"The village," he said.

"Why?"

"The village has potential for peace. Without the village then war would be constant, it gives people a reason," he said.

"I guess I am a bit more selfish than you Itachi-chan," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The individuals are more important to me. If certain people weren't here, I'd leave and follow them," she explained.

"Certain people?"

"Kaa-san, and Itachi-chan of course," she said, looking over at him with that signature, gentle smile on her face.

"I think I'd follow you too Nanami-chan," he said look at her smiling face.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'll always protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 5: Heavenly Hurt, it gives us—

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Thanks to those that left a review. You have given me some things to think about. I don't plan on stopping the story, but my updating may be a bit erratic as I am currently attending university. Don't worry, I plan on finishing, and I love Itachi too much to keep the ending canon. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, who knows? Without further ado…

In the six months since Itachi and Nanami's conversation a lot had happened. First, Nanami had activated her Byakugan for the first time, well her version of the Byakugan. Looking at her eyes in the process was a much different picture than what one would typically think of the Byakugan looking like. Those veins surrounding the eyes, they were much less pronounced on Nanami's face and the fact that she had a visible, dark pupil was different as well. She was in the presence of Hizashi Hyuuga during her training and he questioned her on her experience.

Nanami was a bit puzzled when she first accessed her Byakugan because it wasn't like anything that she expected. It was completely new, she could see Hizashi's charkra network completely, and she was perfectly aware of the space around her. It was a jarring experience and made her quite nauseous at first, bit with encouragement from the kind Hyuuga man, she grew used to it.

After describing her experience to the man, he pointed out some differences that he immediately recognized in her eyes. She could not see a great distance. Even though she had just activated her Byakugan, her vision and sensory did not exceed the small training facility they were in, while full blooded Hyuuga usually had decent vison proximity. He suggested that the mutation may not allow for great distance, as it wasn't the complete eye. However, a positive that came with her abilities was a greater depth to the close up. For instance, not only could she see the chakra network very clearly, she could also see the physiology of Hizashi's body.

Overall Hizashi concluded that while her Byakugan had little range, its up-close precision could become unmatched. When the man reported this development to his brother, Hiashi was content with the results. This would likely further her abilities as a medical ninja like he wanted, and medical ninja did not fight. Little did he know, Nanami planned on destroying that notion.

Nanami continued to train with the family. During mid-morning one day, she was sitting outside the house on the small porch next to Hizashi as they drank some tea, taking in the relaxing morning peacefully. Nanami finished her tea and looked over to the man. They hadn't talked much in the several months training together, but that was fine with her. They both valued the peacefulness of silence that was so rare to find. Even after the Kannabi Bridge and the success of Konoha finishing the war, the village was busy in reconstruction, and with the implementation of her Tou-san as Hokage, Nanami had very few moments to relax. She hadn't seen Itachi as often as she had liked after moving back to her house with her family, and while she was happy her family returned safely, she missed her friend.

Hizashi was gazing at the weeping willow sitting in the back yard, and noticed Nanami's gaze on him. He turned to the girl and smiled, inviting the question he saw burning behind her periwinkle eyes.

"When is you baby due Hizashi-san?" she asked him.

He wasn't surprise that she knew about his wife's pregnancy, in fact his wife adored the little girl and often brought the two snacks or made them tea while they trained.

"He is developing well and should be here sometime in July." Hizashi said, a rare, genuine smile spread across his face.

Nanami looked away from the man and closed her eyes, taking in the subtle summer breeze that brushed her cheeks. "Will I be able to meet him, sensei?" Nanami asked.

"Of course. I was hoping that you would watch out for him, he is going to be the oldest of his generation. I want him to have a big sister protecting him." Hizashi said.

This startled Nanami. While she had been practicing with the man and living in his house sporadically for over a year now, from what she knew of the Hyuuga clan, they typically didn't welcome outsiders, let alone ask them to watch over their children.

"Of course Hizashi-san, it would be an honor." Nanami said, a smile appeared on her face, one of the rare ones that absolutely shone with brilliance, one that Itachi would describe as a smile from Amaterasu herself.

"I'm glad to hear that."

When April arrived again, Nanami found herself celebrating her fourth birthday in a similar manner to her first. She cherished her time with her kaa-san and tou-san, surrounded by her friends and theirs. Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga arrived and gave Nanami a set of beautiful, ornate fans. They explained that training with the Hyuuga clan involved more than that of a ninja, and in the next coming months Hiashi's wife would be educating Nanami in the way of the tea ceremony and traditional dance.

A loud crash drew Nanami's attention away from the older twins. She looked up to see Tsunade-sama gripping Jiraiya's shirt collar near the kitchen. She assumed he tried to get too close again.

"What do you think you're doing" she growled.

"What do you mean Tsunade, it was just an accident. I didn't even know that you would be here." He said hastily, trying to escape her monster like grip.

The second she heard Tsunade's voice the girl ran from her mother's side and the newly four-year old attached herself to Tsunade's leg. "Tsunade-sama, your back!" she exclaimed.

Tsunade smiled down at the young girl, still gripping Jiraiya's shirt. "You've grown a lot Nanami. You are becoming quite a beauty." she said.

Nanami looked up at her idol with a fresh, pink blush spread across her cheeks. She could only hope to be as beautiful as the lady in front of her one day.

Itachi walked to Nanami's side, leaving his mother's. He couldn't help but think Nanami was already a beauty. He admired her long, silky, dark Uchiha hair- often styled like her mother's. Small hairclips kept pieces away from her face, they matched the color of her periwinkle eyes. Itachi knew her liked her eyes the best. He was so used to the dull color of the dark Uchiha eyes, Nanami's were refreshing, full of life, and they grew brighter when she smiled.

Tsunade noticed the young Uchiha starring at the girls attached to her leg. 'Well, well, well Nanami. You scored yourself a cutie.' she thought.

"Are you back to train me sensei? I've been working so hard since you left." Nanami asked.

"Yes I am. I'll begin training you here in the village, but in a few months time we're leaving for a while." Tsunade told her.

"Leaving? You mean leaving the villiage? Why?" Nanami asked, worry laced her voice.

Itachi froze in place, fixated on the words that left the blonde's mouth. Nanami would leave the village?

"Only for a few years. I think learning techniques from other lands is important. Plus, I won't stay in this village any longer than I have to." She said.

Nanami understood. She had heard of the loss of Dan, the woman's loved one. But, Nanami was hesitant hearing this new information. Leaving the village for a while would mean leaving her kaa-san and Itachi behind. Would they grow apart? She looked over at Itachi, he was staring down at the ground, she knew he must be struggling with this information too.

"Itachi-chan," Nanami said. The boy looked up at her, clearly thrown off guard. "I won't leave if you don't want me to."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the news. She was willing to throw away her dream? This child was willing to abandon her ideals for this boy?

Itachi's eyes widened at the news as well. Of course he didn't want Nanami to leave, but he wouldn't stop her from pursuing her dreams, just like she would never stop him. "You need to go Nana-chan." he said, smiling at her. "We can write letters, and it will be a few months before you leave. We can train together, and by the time you come back I'll be a fully-fledged shinobi." he drew closer to the Nanami, who had let go of Tsunade's leg and pulled the smaller girl into his arms. "Nothing can break the bond we share." he spoke softly into her ear.

"Promise?" she asked, a lone tear fell down her face.

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 6: We can find no scars,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Here is the next chapter. I am falling in love with this story, and its generating a lot of material. Hope you enjoy.

The day after her birthday, Nanami woke up early with excitement. She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to see her mother cooking breakfast. She stopped to admire the woman. Her gorgeous red hair fell past her waist and moved slightly as Kushina shifted her weight from one foot to another while frying eggs at the stove. Nanami brought her hands to her own long, dark hair. She began growing it out so she could try to look like her mother.

Kushina noticed Nanami looking at her, "You hungry Nanami-chan?" she asked.

Nanami blushed in embarrassment at being caught staring. "I wish I had hair like yours kaa-san." Nanami said.

Kushina paused in her cooking, mildly surprised by the complement, then again she knew she shouldn't be surprised by Nanami any longer. "That's funny Nana-chan, when I was your age I wished I had hair like yours."

"You're kidding! My hair is so common, but yours is so exotic!" Nanami said in outrage.

"Thanks for the compliment, dattebane. But, you'll come to realize that the traits that make you stand out have a positive and a negative consequence Nana-chan." she said, removing the pan from the stove, and twisting the heat dial to "off".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was a kid in the academy, I got made fun of because of my hair. But, it also saved my life, and helped me realize that I loved your tou-san." Kushina explained.

"Wow! That's so glamorous kaa-san." Nanami said in awe.

"Well of course, it is your kaa-san after all." Minato said, as he walked into the kitchen from behind Nanami. The young girl couldn't get over just how beautiful a person her tou-san was. He was smart, and handsome, not to mention the Hokage. She was so lucky to have such amazing humans for parents.

"Did you sleep well, tou-san?" Nanami asked, looking up at the man.

Minato ruffled Nanami's hair and moved toward his wife in the kitchen. He kissed her cheek, simultaneously trying to snatch a piece of fruit from the counter.

"Nuh uh, Minato. You have to wait until I'm finished and eat breakfast with us to get your food." Kushina said, half-joking, but also serious.

"I have to get to the office early today, Anata." Minato said, a knot forming in the back of his throat. He knew what was coming next.

"Well then I guess you'll be hungry, dattebane."

Minato sighed and accepted defeat as he picked up his daughter and held her to his chest as he sat down to the table. Kushina began bringing breakfast to the table. "There aren't too many opportunities left to be together before Nana-chan leaves to train with Tsunade-sama. We have to make all these moments count dattebane." Kushina said.

"You right." Minato said, smiling down at the child in his lap. "Our little girl is growing up so quickly. Aren't you Nana-chan?"

"She is, she even has a little boy friend, isn't that right Nanami?" Kushina joked.

"WHAT?" Minato leapt out of his seat, Nanami still in his arms. He turned the girl to face him, "Your much too young to have a boyfriend Nana-chan. Is it that Uchiha boy? I'll kill him before he lays a hand on you!" Minato exclaimed with passion. Nanami could only smile in confusion and amusement at her father's actions. She knew he was protective, but this was a little too much.

"Settle down Minato. I was just kidding, dattebane." Kushina said, a sweat drop rolled down her face.

"Right, of course." Minato said, placing his daughter on the ground and taking his seat, "I knew that."

"Sure."

After breakfast, Kushina and Nanami saw Minato off and they began preparing to go out to meet with Tsunade.  
"Are you excited, Nana-chan?" Kushina asked as they left the house.

"You bet. I can't wait to learn from her. She is one of my biggest idols you know!" Nanami said.

"One of, who are the others?"

"You and tou-san." Nanami said, looking up at her mother.

"Well, then I'm just gonna have to teach you some of my techniques before you go." Kushina said in a haughty tone. "I can't have my daughter not know any of the clan technique. And then, we can do more complex training when you return. I'm sure you'll have perfected your chakra control by then."

"That sounds wonderful, kaa-san."

The two arrived at the library, where they would be meeting with Tsunade. They saw the woman sitting at a table with some books and adolescent girl with black hair. Said girl had her nose buried deep in a book.

"Tsunade-sama!" Nanami exclaimed, running over to the table.

"Nanami, it's good to see you. Are you ready to start on some training?" the Sanin asked her.

"You bet!"

"Well then, I'm going to take off Tsunade-sama. Please have her home by dinnertime if you can." Kushina said.

"Of course. I'll see you then." Kushina walked off, waving to her daughter as she left.

"What are we going to do today Tsunade-same?" Nanami asked, eyeing the other girl at the table.

"See this pile of books Nanami?" the girl nodded at the stack to the woman's right, "you are going to start reading these like Shizune here." Tsunade said pointing toward the black-haired girl. "Then, I am going to test you on every bit of information in here. They are the beginning to understanding Anatomy and Physiology, as well as the biology of cells and tissues. Are you keeping up?" Tsunade demanded. She would only accept the best from her apprentices.

Nanami nodded and walked over to the table. She looked through the stack of books, then turned back to her teacher. "I've already read these Tsunade-sama" she said hesitantly.

The black-haired girl, Shizune lowered the book she was reading titled "Medical Physiology" to look at the young girl. She was surprised by the information, but blew it off at a lie the child said to make herself look important.

"Oh really." Tsunade said in disbelief, "And, you memorized all the information"

"Yes, shishou."

"Enough to be tested on the information?"

"Yes, shishou."

"Alright then. What are the two major cavities in the human body?"

"The Dorsal Cavity and the Ventral Cavity. The Dorsal Cavity contains organ of the nervous system that coordinate the body's functions. It also contains the Cranial and Spinal Cavities. The Ventral Cavity contains organ that are involved in maintaining homeostasis." Nanami recited.

"Explain homeostasis." Tsunade persisted.

"It's the mechanisms involved in the maintenance of a stable, internal environment.  
The body's ability to physiologically regulate its inner environment to ensure its stability in response to fluctuations in the outside environment." Nanami said.

"Point to your pectoralis minor and cite the related nerve."

Nanami pointed to the mussel from her third to fifth rib, "This is the pectoralis minor, it is associated with the medial pectoral nerve, C8, T1." she said.

Tsunade stood at a loss for word. Shizune had slammed the book to the table in disbelief. Who was this child?

"I see you didn't waste your time while I was away Nanami. I figured something like this might happen so I gathered a second set of books." she pointed to another stack on the table. "Have you read these yet?" she asked.

Nanami looked at the books. She hadn't read these books, but she already knew the contents in them. General Principles and Hematopoietic System, Renal Systems, Endocrine and Reproductive System, and Extremes of Life. She knew all of this.

"I know this, shishou. I know the human body. I think my time would be best served on theory and chakra systems. Those are the concepts I have a hard time grasping by myself." Nanami said.

Tsunade was truly shock by this information. "I didn't expect you to need me to begin teaching you this soon. I still want you to take a test. My test. It's going to be difficult so I suggest reviewing this material. When you pass it with 100%, we will begin theory and application. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes, shishou." Nanami said, she couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face.

"Alright then. Be ready in two days' time. Got it?" Tsunade asked fiercely.

"Yes, shishou!" Nanami exclaimed.

Tsunade smiled at the sincerity on her pupil's face. She was a lot like her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 7: But internal difference–

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Sorry about the odd text mess up. Thank you to Demona Evernight for pointing it out. Hopefully this new upload fixes any problems.

"Are you sure you have time to hang out with me today?" Nanami asked the blond man walking next to her.

"I always have time to spend with my daughter Nanami-chan," Minato said. "What do you want to do today?"

The girl contemplated what she wanted to do, it was likely the last day they would spend alone with each other before Nanami left for her training with Tsunade.

"Why don't we do what we always do?" Nanami looked up at him, questioning.

"Don't you want to do something special? It may be our last day together for a while. I need you to remember me while you're gone."

"I'll never forget you tou-san. I just want to do what we always do. Go to the tea shop, order some dango, wander over to the bookstore and get a new book. Then, we'll finish off the day with training. I've been getting much faster after our last session tou-san," Nanami said, proudly. "I don't want anything special to distract my time with you."

Minato smiled at the young girl, she was so mature for her age. He would give the world to his child, but he loved that she humbly wanted nothing but him.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Minato said, taking the young girl's hand in his own and walking toward their favorite tea shop.

When they arrived, the two shinobi took a seat in the back of the tea house. All eyes were on the pair; it wasn't every day that the civilians got to see the Hokage of Konoha. Nanami, oblivious to or ignoring the attention, took the seat across from her father. She ordered a simple green tea and some strawberry dango when the shy waitress took their orders. Minato ordered green tea as well.

"Oh no! I forgot to order some extra dango to go!" Nanami exclaimed, violently pulling her arms to her head.

"Calm down Nana-chan, you can ask her when she gets back," the man said with a sweat drop. Nanami rarely lost her cool like that, and to do so over dango amused the man. "Why do you want extra anyway? It'll spoiler dinner and your kaa-san will kill me," Minato joked, a bit of fear laced his tone.

Nanami looked up at her father, taking her hands off her head. "It's not for me. This is Itachi's favorite dango shop. I want to bring him some when I visit tomorrow," Nanami explained looking down at her fidgeting hands. Tomorrow would be the last day the two would spend time together before she left for her training.

"I get it," Minato said, "I still don't like that you hang out with that kid so much Nana-chan. You shouldn't hang out with boys until you're at least 30."

"Sorry tou-san, but I've already decided. I'm going to marry Itachi when we're old enough," Nanami explained with a smile.

Minato froze at her word, "…marry?" he said in horror. The thought of his daughter getting married, it was too much, "Marry?"

"Careful Minato-san, we wouldn't want anyone to know the Hokage's weakness," a man said walking up to the pair.

"Ah, Shikaku-san. You'll understand when you have a daughter," the blond said.

"You know I don't plan on having a daughter. They're way too much work," Shikaku said, still standing next to their table.

"You would say that Shikaku-san," Minato smiled. "Nanami, this is Shikaku Nara. He is a very close friend of mine. When you become a medical ninja, you'll most likely be working with him closely. His family created very detailed medical books and procedures and they grow medical ingredients in their deer herds."

Nanami looked up at the man in awe, "That's so cool Nara-san," she said. She was mostly happy the man had distracted her father from their previous conversation. She didn't mean for her plans to slip out. Nanami's mind was more mature that most at her age, and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life at Itachi's side. To her, that meant marriage. Somehow, she got the feeling that the man interfered on purpose.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Minato-san. My wife will kill me if I'm not home with her on my day off," Shikaku said. "It was nice to meet you, Nanami-chan."

The pair smiled at the man and waved has he exited the tea shop. The two finished their tea and dango and left the shop after Nanami picked up some sweets to go for Itachi.

After the two finished up at the bookstore, new books in hand, they walked to the training field. Minato had been coaching Nanami on her speed. It is what she asked for. She explained that when she was a medical ninja, she was the most likely to be targeted on the battlefield, and therefore, she had to be able to dodge all attacks and outrun all her opponents. So, in the last year, Minato had spent time physically coaching his daughter, as well as began teaching her the basic sealing techniques for his flying thunder god. He wanted her to be able to master it someday.

While the two trained with the physical part, Kushina had been training Nanami in the spiritual side of things. They practiced their chakra control every day. Kushina had taught Nanami the tree climbing technique as well as the water walking technique, and now she was trying to teach Nanami the basics of creating adamantine chains with her chakra for sealing and combat.

Today, Nanami was given weights by her tou-san. He explained that they were to train her body to grow stronger and faster while she was training. Nanami found this helpful, but also annoying as she had to figure out how to readjust her movement, throwing and speed. Luckily, her tou-san was a genius and coached her through the process. By the end of their session, Nanami felt she had a good handle on the new weight. The two began walking home as the sun began to set.

"You did a great job today, Nana-chan," her father said.

"I am pleased with my progress, but I'm so tired now," the girl said, still breathing heavily.

"Remember while you out training, all you have to do is add more chakra to the weights to make them heavier after your body adjusts to the added weight," he said.

"Yes," she said.

The two walked in silence for a while. Nanami wanted to asked her father a question, but every time she was about to ask, she lost her confidence and looked down at her feet. Minato noticed this, "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Nana-chan?" he said.

Nanami's face grew red in embarrassment at being caught. She looked over at her father to see him smiling at her.

"You won't forget me while I'm gone with you tou-san?" she asked sheepishly.

Minato became surprised at the question. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I heard you and kaa-san talking about having a baby," she said look back on the road ahead of them, "once you have your own baby, I'm worried I won't have a place anymore."

Minato tore his eyes away from the nervous girl, and looked forward examining the village in front of him. "Nanami-chan," he began, "you will always be my first child. Blood isn't what makes you family, it's the bond you share with others. I will always love you and be there to protect you no matter what."

"Promise?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 8: Where the Meanings, are –

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

"Huff, huff, huff," Nanami was breathing heavily, her hands crossed over one another, above the red snapper. The fish was still lying dead on the scroll that Tsunade taught her to draw. Creating the seal for the medical technique had been easier than applying the mystic palm technique. Apparently, per Tsunade, Nanami was applying too much spiritual chakra to the technique. Nanami could only assume it was because of her pesky reincarnation that she held too much spiritual energy. She requested that on their travels, they focus much more on her physical training. Tsunade chuckled at this and explained how similar she was to her mother, Nanako.

In the physical aspect, Nanami was far behind Itachi, who picked up the skills extremely quickly. However, she did like to remind him that her chakra control was far superior to his. The pair didn't like competing, in fact they aided each other in the places they lacked, but teasing each other was something they both enjoyed doing immensely.

"Alright, that's enough for today Nanami," Tsunade said.

"Shishou, I almost had it that time. I promised… I would get it before we leave in two days." Nanami said, still out of breath.

"I know that, but you told me to stop you at noon," Tsunade began, "you do want to spend time with that little boyfriend of yours, don't you?" Tsunade said smugly, a teasing smile on her face.

"Yes, but let me try one more time!" she said with determination.

"Alright," Tsunade said, "you know it's rare for Chunin to get this technique down in 3 months' time, let alone a puny pre-Genin like yourself."

"I said I'd do it so I will," Nanami said gently but with resolve. She rewrote the scroll and started again.

Itachi had been walking to the hospital practice room 104 to meet Nanami after her training. His mother decided to come along and was walking next to him down the street.

"You know I'm old enough to walk by myself kaa-san, I'm going to start the academy next month after all," the boy said.

"I know, humor me a little won't you. Your growing up so fast, and I want to see Nana-chan before she leaves," Mikoto said.

Itachi understood and the pair remained silent but content in each other's presence as they continued down the street. When he arrived, Itachi figured his friend was waiting inside the hospital room for him and proceeded to enter the room quietly without knocking. His mother followed him, smiling at her son's familiarity with the action. She knew the two spent a lot of time together, but at this level, the two acted like a functional married couple. You can imagine that her and Kushina had gushed endlessly over the two, planning their future together.

When the pair entered the room, they saw the small girl exerting visible chakra, attempting to save the red snapper. In that moment, Mikoto was reminded of her dear friend.

Itachi was not surprised by Nanami's actions having walked in on dozens of her attempt in the last couple weeks. He could see now, that she was at her limit.

But the girl persisted, determined to keep her promise. She looked down to see the snapper's finn twitch. She jumped back in surprise as the fish reanimated and leapt back into the small pool off to her left. Sitting on the hard floor the girl breathed heavily.

"Did you see in Shishou, I told you I'd do it," she smiled, with sweat dripping down her face, at the blonde lounging in a cushioned chair. The woman smiled back at her.

"Don't get too cocky now. You're exhausted and can't do it multiple times yet." The blond said sternly, attempting to further encourage her student. But inwardly, she was greatly impressed with Nanami, and as her mother's teacher, she felt proud. After all, Nanami had snuck up on her. She never thought she'd consider anybody to be this close to a daughter to her ever again. Nanami was beginning to fill one of the many holes that had torn apart Tsunade's heart.

Nanami noticed the two Uchiha in the room, still sitting exhausted on the floor. She smiled at Itachi and raised her arms in the air toward the older boy, not able to get up to hug him.

Itachi smiled at the girl, amused at her child like actions, and walk over to lift the girl off the floor and support her weight with his shoulder.

"You finally did it Nana-chan," he said, "I knew you would."

"I promised you I would. After all, when you become an amazing Shinobi, I must be there to support you right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Right," he said.

Later in the day, the pair sat at the edge of a dock at a small lake in the Uchiha compound. Itachi was happily munching on the dango she brought. Nanami sat watching him, and enjoyed the beautiful summer day.

When the boy finished his dango, he cleaned up the packaging and sat there staring at the lake. Nanani noticed his quietness. "Something wrong, Itachan?" she said.

Normally, Itachi would have flinched at such an annoying nickname, but he realized he could tolerate anything that she said in her precious, gentle voice.

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"What about?" she asked.

"Life… and death. I don't think I understand the meaning, if there is any meaning that is," he explained, trying to articulate what he had been feeling since his first kill of the battle field last year.

Nanami knew that he had been struggling with this for a long time. When he asked her about gods and religion, she knew something was wrong, especially after he grew quieter since she saw him talking to Orochimaru.

"I think I understand," she began, "if there is no meaning, what are we here for?" She looked at Itachi trying to confirm if she was correct. The boy nodded and remained silent.

"I don't think you have to worry Itachan," she said taking the boys hand in her own, "We both have a purpose and that gives us meaning, right? I think that the relationships we develop are worth living for. To protect the bonds we form with our loved ones, to see them happy and safe, that's what gives our life meaning."

"I guess you're right."

Itachi took in her answer with consideration. He always considered what she said closely. He knew he would be writing this down in his notebook later. He would miss their talks when she left.

"Your leaving the day after tomorrow," he said.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"I have learned something new recently," he said. Nanami looked at him prompting him to go on. "I signed a summoning contract with crows."

Nanami was taken back, "Congratulations! That's a very advanced jutsu!"

"Yes, but more importantly, I can use them to communicate with you while you're away," he said proudly.

Tears began to prick at Nanami's eyes, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to summon one now to learn your chakra signature, so it can track you anywhere and deliver you letters," he explained and began to form the hand signs necessary for the jutsu.

Nanami interrupted his hand sign by lunging at the boy and crying on his chest.

"Nana-chan, you have to let me do the jutsu for it to work," he said greatly amused. Her care for him was endearing, and Itachi was once again reminded why he loved her. He knew they weren't quite romantic feelings yet, but a love of support and care. They were best friends and he knew that someday hopefully, this love would grow into something more.

"Oh of course!" Nanami quickly retracted from the boy with a red face, embarrassed by her display.

"You so cute Nana-chan," Itachi said.

"Don't tease me," Nanami said, turning her head and puffing her cheeks a little. Itachi chuckled and proceeded with his jutsu.

The crow appeared and Itachi quickly gave him instructions. When the crow memorized Nanami's chakra signature he returned to his master.

"I've finished memorizing your girlfriend's chakra, Itachi-san," it said. The two grew embarrassed at the crow's words but didn't deny the statement. They weren't too concerned with any kind of labels. At this age, it was meaningless.

"Thank you kurasu-san," Itachi said. The bird nodded and poofed away.

The pair remained at the bridge talking about anything and everything, about Itachi's fears on entering the academy, and Nanami's fears at not being at his side or the side of her friends for years. They talked until the sun began to set and the pair stood up from their position on the dock. Nanami turned to the taller boy and began to tell him something that was burning in her heart.

"Just promise me something Itachi," she said. Itachi looked down and the dark-haired girl in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Promise me you won't change too much without me. Become a strong person and ninja, but never forget the kindness in your heart. And don't forget about me, okay?" she said.

Itachi smiled at the girl's unnecessary request. He brought up his hand to her face and poked her forehead.

"Silly Nanami, I could never forget you," he said. Nanami blushed at the intimate action.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 9: None may teach it – Any –

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Thanks for all the feedback, I would love to see more comments on the story, what you think and how you feel about the technicality of the writing. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but with the number of people following the story, I would like to gets some good, applicable feedback. Also, I have been going back through and correcting a lot of mistakes in the last few chapters.

Thank you to: bunnyguest, Demona Evernight, SilverMoon6817, .73, LadyScatty, LoveToBake and Angel4EverLostInLife. You bunch are wonderful motivators.

"Are you finished packing yet?" Kushina asked walking into Nanami's bedroom. The girl's bedroom was decorated with a soft blue. It wasn't heavily cluttered with things other than books of medicine or the ones she used to press flowers. Nanami was not one to collect useless things. However, currently the room was messy with things thrown about. Her collection of books was out of order.

"Almost," Nanami said. A sealing scroll sat open on her bed. Several pairs of clothes, kunai, shuriken, paper, ink and some money sat next to the scroll.

"Wow, you're so organized, dattabane. It takes me forever to pack for missions," Kushina said.

"I hope I have everything I need," Nanami said, "I just need some food and snacks. I have a feeling Tsunade-sama eats whenever she wants. Oh, and I need to pack food pills as well," she said as an afterthought.

"We can get that done tonight, I have something important to tell you, dattebane," Kushina said.

"What is it?"

"Well, two things actually," Kushina pulled two scrolls out that she had been hiding behind her back. "Your father and I wanted to give these to you. The Flying Thunder God Jutsu and my Adamantine Chains Jutsu. We know that you will be extremely busy during your travels, but we want you learn the basics so we can help you master them when you get back, dattebane," Kushina explained with a proud smile. She placed the scrolls on the bed next to Nanami's other items. She then sealed her things into the scroll and tied it loosely knowing they were going to add stuff later in the day.

"I won't let you down," Nanami said with excitement, "What's the second thing?"

"Hizashi Hyuuga just sent you a message a little while ago. His son was born early this morning. He asked if you had time to visit," Kushina explained.

"What are we waiting for, let's go see him," Nanami said, pulling her mother out of the room by her hand.

"Slow down, dattebane!"

Nanami couldn't place a name to the feeling building up in her stomach as she gazed down at the small child in her teacher's arms. It was warm and tight, she felt nervous and excited. The baby had small tufts of brown hair on his head and beautiful eyes that darted around the room taking everything in, they clearly held the Byakugan.

Hizashi looked down at his tiny, skilled apprentice. He couldn't believe how quickly she was mastering her own style, pairing the Gentle Fist with Uchiha-style and adding her own touches with the new-found abilities of her kekkei genkai.

Her maturity and genius astounded him, and to see her like this, totally enamored by his child, he couldn't help but feel reassured in his request of Nanami to take care of the baby.

"Do you want to hold him, Nanami?" the man asked her.

"You think I can? I don't want to hurt my otouto," Nanami said, nervousness evident in her tone. Hizashi smiled at her, touched at her concern.

"I've observed your chakra control Nanami. The amount of control and delicate concentration it takes to achieve that control assures me. You cannot accidently hurt him," the man said, beginning to hold the child out to her.

Nanami stretched her arms to the baby, taking hold of the boy and shifting his body to cradle him in her arms.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Neji."

"That's a beautiful name," Nanami said, rocking him slowly. The new born was mild-mannered and quiet.

In that moment, Nanami realized she had fallen in love again, and her list of people she would die for increased by one.

Her Parents,

Itachi,

and Neji.

The next day, the sun rose slowly in the sky and began its job heating the village. Nanami rose with the sun, and began finishing her preparations. She got dresses and groomed herself before double-checking that all she needed was packed. In an hour or so, she would be meeting Tsunade and Shizune at the village gate. From there, she would leave the village for a period of time and train. She met her parents downstairs and shared a quiet breakfast with them before they left the house.

As her parents walked her to the gate, Nanami couldn't help but worry over the knot forming in her stomach. She didn't want to leave her precious people for years. However, the knot started dissipating when she remembered she was doing this to protect them, to be strong for them. To be strong enough to take out whoever or whatever threatened them. Now that one of the people on her list was defenseless, her resolve grew stronger. She took both of her parent's hands in her as the got closer to the gate.

When they arrived, Nanami noticed a group of people there already. Tsunade and Shizune stood with a bag over each of their shoulders. Itachi stood next to his parents, who both came to say their goodbyes. Finally, Hizashi Hyuuga stood at the gate with his newborn swaddled tightly in clean cloth.

"Well, you ready to go Nanami?" Tsunade asked.

Nanami looked at the woman, then turned to look back at her friends and family. Mikoto and Hizashi wore gentle smiles on their face as they looked back at the girl, praying a silent blessing of protection over the precious girl they considered a part of their family. Her own father was wearing a proud, gentle smile. Sadness touched his blue pools knowing he would be without his daughter for several years. Kushina was smiling through the happy, yet sad tear rolling down her face with the same realization as her husband. Fugaku stood, to the side with a straight face, but he acknowledged the feeling of sadness, mostly for his son as he knew how special the bond the children shared was. He was still trying to get used to the idea of her as a daughter-in-law, even though he knew they were years away from anything like that. The sharingan couldn't tell the future, but this fact was set in stone the minute the two began building blocks together.

Itachi stood next to his mother. The boy was known as straight-faced and emotionless by most of the people that knew him. However, Nanami knew that on the inside, Itachi felt things more deeply than anybody else. He felt emotion on a scale ten times greater, and she could only imagine was could be going through his mind. Itachi had been suppressing the thought of living on his own, without Nanami at his side. He hated the idea, but he supported her in this decision. The relics he collected form her, toys she left behind, flowers she pressed for him, and her words that he recorded in his journal would be more important to him now than ever.

Nanami had said her goodbyes to each person privately in the last several days. She was ready. One last time, she walked up to her otouto and kissed his forehead. Hizashi ruffled her hair as she moved from the Hyuugas to her parents. Tears streamed down Kushina's face as she hugged the girl with all her might. Minato hugged the two and gently pulled Kushina back.

"Promise you won't forget us while you're gone Nana-chan?" Minato asked.

"Never," she replied.

Finally, Nanami made her way over to her other half. She pulled the taller boy into a hug, her chin rested on his shoulder. Slowly, the boy pulled his arms up and wrapped them around the girl, bowing his head letting his bangs cover his face. The moment seemed to last forever and both Nanami and Itachi let loose the tears they had been holding back. Then, they parted, the hug communicating everything that needed to be said.

Nanami turned her back on the group and walked toward her master.

"I'm ready now," she said.

The blonde nodded and began walking out of the village, Shizune following her. Nanami turned back to the group behind her and rose her hand.

"I'll see you all when I get back!" she said, before turning back around and running to catch up with her group.

Unfortunately, and unknowingly, her statement was a lie.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 10: 'Tis the seal Despair –

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._

AN: Wow! The amount of feedback I have been getting is great! Thanks to the five individuals who gave me some solid review feedback last chapter. This one is for you guys: Demon Evernight, bunnyguest, stopeatread, Ludicc and SilverMoon6817. As a side note, I have most of this story figured out, and I will not be changing what I have planned from requests. Note, that the next chapters are going to be slower. I need to develop Nanami. She isn't a Mary Sue. They story is going to take a major shift soon. Here we go—

 _Dear Nanami,_

 _I'm glad to hear that your training is going well, albeit difficult. Training is supposed to be difficult, isn't it? Struggling makes you better. Lately, I have been struggling with the idea that I will be entering the academy next year after I turn six. I am rather envious that you do not have to go to the academy, and sad we can't share the experience._

 _The more you practice physical training, the stronger you will become. Its most likely that you will surpass me in strength when you return, as physical strength isn't a part of my style. I am looking forward to sparring with you when we return._

 _Make sure you remember to keep a log of your travels. I want to hear about the places you've been. I hope to visit these places someday as well. Though, as head of the Uchiha clan, it will be unlikely that I leave the village often._

 _And, since I know that you will always ask, your otouto is doing well. As the Uchiha and Hyuuga are not of the best of terms, I haven't been able to gather too much on his development. But, from what I hear the Hyuuga have been boasting about his above average intelligence and quick development. I would be happy to pass along a letter to HIzashi-sama if you want to send one with Kurasu-san next time._

 _To save the good news for the end of my brief letter, I want to tell you something amazing that happened today. As of this November, my mother told me that she believes herself to be one month pregnant. I will have a younger sibling of my own next time we meet. I will keep you updated on my mother's progress._

 _I am missing you more than you know,_

 _-Itachi Uchiha_

The first few months of training with Tsunade outside of the village was brutal. Nanami felt physically exhausted every day, and when it came time to sleep for the night, she was out before her head hit the pillow. Nanami would wake up at seven in the morning and eat breakfast with Tsunade and Shizune. At 7:30 Nanami would practice her katas and stretch, getting rid of the last day's fatigue. Her training began at eight with the statement from Tsunade, "I'm going to attack you for real."

For the next several hours of the morning, Nanami would practice avoiding all Tsunade's attacks, without the aid of her 'all-seeing' Byakugan. Tsunade explained that training without the Byakugan would build up her instinct as well as her ability to dodge with the Byakugan. If her chakra was depleted and she wasn't able to use her eyes, she would still need to learn to dodge. Medical ninja are the first targeted by the enemy in the heat of battle.

And boy, was dodging the Sannin's attacks more difficult than Nanami thought it would be. While Nanami had known she was intellectually very gifted, her physical genius had never existed, unlike Itachi. That's why she never considered herself a genius. Itachi was gifted in every aspect, she was essentially a cheater. She only had an advantage because she remembered pieces of her past life, and carried part of that mind into her new childhood. Although, the ability to do that may be considered genius.

Her training caused so much damage to the terrain Most of the time, the small towns they were in would tentatively approach the trio and ask them to leave. Generally, it would greatly anger the Sannin. Nanami and Shizune would have to drag her away apologizing to the representative, thankful they were not pressing charges.

Noon was lunch time.

At one, Tsunade made Nanami meditate. Meditation, Tsunade explained, was the key to medical ninjutsu. It was with meditation that the individual perfected their chakra control. Typically, Nanami would meditate for several hours, then do her own practice on ninjutsu. She would practice her parents' techniques that she was just beginning to grasp. They were indeed very complex.

Today was different, however. Nanami's training had been particularly painful this morning. It had been 6 months of this routine and Tsunade began attacking her with Shizune. The woman had landed a particularly painful punch to Nanami's abdomen. While Tsunade allowed Nanami to fuse her bones back together, Tsunade stopped the girl from healing the bruise. She explained that the pain would remind her to focus on the task at hand, and maybe next time she would dodge the attack.

They day got better when, during her meditation, Kurasu-san arrived delivering Nanami a batch of letters from her parents and Itachi. She had missed her friends and family so much. She would ask them to send pictures in her next letter, especially of baby Neji. He had to be around 6 months now.

Her day progressed even more when Tsunade explained that her post-meditation time would now be filled with other things. Today, Tsunade brought Nanami to a clearing close to the village. Shizune was nowhere to be found, Nanami assumed she was studying in the hotel room.

"I think you're ready to move on to the next part of your training," Tsunade explained.

Nanami was a bit surprised at this. She knew that her dodging and stamina had drastically improved, and so did her chakra control and chakra pools.

"Itachi has a summoning contract with the crows. I have a summoning contract with slugs. I am going to share this contract with you because it is the first step in learning the Byakugō no In, the Reserve Seal," Tsunade said.

"You can't be serious. You think I am ready for that?" Nanami asked with urgency.

"Frankly, your chakra control is the best I have ever seen. Your age keeps you from stamina, but that will change in time. Once you have both, your speed, strength and control will be unmatched," Tsunade said, with a gleam of pride in her brown eyes, "Ninja today are obsessed with shortcuts, finding and creating newer and bigger jutsu to outmatch each other. They are so focused on this, they forget the basics, they never master what matters. Bigger isn't better when it comes to a battle.

"If you can't dodge an attack, you die. If you can run faster than others, you will be caught and die. If you aren't physically stronger than others, you will be defeated in a battle with no chakra and die. Training with me, you will become a master of basics, charkra focused taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. Then, you can focus on specialty jutsu."

Nanami took in her words, and processed the complement from her teacher. The woman had hardened from war and was very particular. She was a drunk and lost most of her money gambling. She was not perfect, and she wasn't invincible. But, Nanami respected the woman and believed in her words. She would love this woman because she was there. Tsunade allowed Nanami into her life and that was a massive step for the Sannin to take. Nanami would return the favor, and treat the woman as family.

"So, I'm going to learn to summon slugs?" Nanami asked.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice. The girl was progressing faster than she could have imagined. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Tsuande said, biting her finger causing it to bleed. She then performed the corresponding hand signs and slammed her hand to the ground. Smoke rose from the seal placed on the ground and in the seal, was a small slug.

"It's good to see you, Tsunade-sama," the slug said in a voice rivaling the gentleness of Nanami's.

"Katsuyu, this is Nanami Uchiha. I have taken her as my apprentice and I have decided she is worthy of signing a contract with you," Tsunade said.

"Yes, when your ready hime," the slug said.

 _Itachin,_

 _I am so thankful for your letters. They give me so much strength. I have been progressing in my training. Tsunade-sama is going to tach me an amazing technique, but I'm not telling you what it is. I want it to be a surprise!_

 _Please do keep me updated on Neji, and your little sibling as well. You are going to be the best big brother in history, I know it. Remember to take care of yourself while training. Your baby brother or sister needs a healthy nii-san, (I am predicting a little brother). When I get back, I'll be able to heal your wounds, but until then, please be careful._

 _If I have anything to say about you travelling, we will be travelling anywhere you want in the future. I've heard that the land of snow is very beautiful in the summer. I have been collecting local flowers from the region and pressing them for you so we can add them to our collection. While I have found some real beauties, Mysotis flowers remain my favorite. Did you know that in the Land of Tea, locals refer to them as "forget-me-nots"? Quite fitting, don't you agree?_

 _If you can, will you deliver the letters I have attached to this one? One is for my parents, and the other for Hizashi-san. I am requesting them to send me pictures of themselves and Neji._

 _Please stay safe and tell your parents that I miss them as well. Also, tell Mikoto-san that the best flower to have around the house during pregnancy are peonies, supposedly they bring healing and good fortune. They also smell amazing!_

 _I think I am missing you just as much,_

 _-Nana_


	11. Chapter 11

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 11: An imperial affliction

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Thanks to SilverMoon6817 and Ludicc for reviewing last chapter. I really enjoy your comments and take them to heart. I want you all to like what your reading, and to be reminded of certain things that I may not be getting right about the characters really helps me a lot. You all rock! Also, thanks to all those who follow and favorite. It puts a smile on my face everytime I see a new person reading, and I always check out your stuff. I have a question for you all. Can you recommend me any good stories that involve the Akatsuki and an OC or Hinata Hyuuga? I read _Lavender Clouds_ recently and adored it. Looking for more like it with Hinata or an OC. Also, any good HinataxSasuke stories? Thanks!

 _Nanami-chan!_

 _I have amazing news! First, I want to wish you a very happy New Year. I know that this letter is a little bit late for that, but I hope this year is very successful for you. I know that you are doing your best with your training, so keep it up!_

 _Anayways, I have super fantastic news! I'm pregnant! I know you must be excited. I am due sometime in October, so when you come back to the village you'll have another little sibling to look after. I have spoken with Hizashi-san and he says that you have been writing letters to Neji. You know, letters that hell read when he gets old enough to understand so he doesn't forget you. If you want, I'll keep letters for this little one too! I mean you don't have to, but know that I'm willing to do it._

 _I saw Mikoto a few days ago and boy is she getting bigger! I guess she is due in July. That's only four months from now. She told me that you told Itachi-chan to tell her to keep peonies in the house, so I sent out your father to buy lots of them. I think he might be a bit allergic to the flowers, he keeps sneezing! But, he is too kind to get rid of them. Minato is so excited to be a new father again._

 _Please stay safe on your travels, I need my daughter to come back safe and sound, for me and your baby brother/sister._

 _Love you!_

 _-Kushina_

 _Nanami-chan,_

 _I decided to add on to this letter. Your mother was so excited to tell you the news, she almost forgot to let me attach my own letter. Hopefully this quick note will suffice. I am very excited about the news, and I imagine you are too. I just want to remind you about our talk before you left. Know that we will always love you no matter what._

 _Please be safe._

 _-Minato Namikaze_

 _PS: This is your mom again! I just thought that I'd let you know that I witnessed a pack of girls following your boyfriend around town the other day. You'll be happy to know that he brushed them off successfully, and let them know that he wasn't available to date. I'll keep you posted!_

Nanami had spent several months with Tsunade and Shizune. The almost five-year-old was sure that she knew the pair well, and they knew her well. They often spent time talking about their lives, in Tsunade's case, she would tell stories about past missions or patients. Rarely she would talk about her time in Konoha, time with her friends and family. When she was drunk, she would talk about her brother, Nawaki. She would talk about how much she loved him and missed him. She would also talk about Dan, Shizune's uncle, but these stories were very rare. Yes, Nanami though she knew everything there was to know about the Slug Queen.

She was proved wrong in the early afternoon on the fourth Saturday of March. The trio was walking from a small village in the Northern part of the Land of Fire. It was so small that Nanami didn't take time to learn its name. They set out to travel to the Land of Wind. Tsunade deemed that Nanami was done with the physical portion of her training. Rarely could Tsunade get a hit on the child, and her chakra control was perfect. She began storing the chakra for the Reserve Seal. The first several weeks of this technique had drained the girl, but she persevered and after a few months, she could store her chakra like it was second nature. It was as mindless as breathing was.

So, Tsunade felt it was time for Nanami to begin working on poisons and antidotes. She explained that the Land of Wind was the best place to practice, as they had the most diverse group of poison experts in the elemental nations.

They were walking a small forest trail when they were jumped by bandits. The bandits had spied the group of women and the young girl and believed them to be easy prey. Tsunade had felt them approaching first, and warned her students. They kept a normal façade and continued down their path.

There were ten of them, all men. None of them were shinobi. Nanami confirmed this by activating her mutated Byakugan, noticing their underdeveloped chakra network.

"Take them out quickly. Don't kill, simply incapacitate and tie them up," Tsunade instructed, beginning to take a simple taijutsu stance. Her apprentices nodded and prepared themselves.

Nanami decided that the gentle fist would be the most practice technique. Her creation of gentle paralysis would come into use here. Gentle paralysis was what she decided to call her technique of locating the body's natural pressure points and using her chakra to strike them. Once these points were struck, the victims could not move certain parts of their bodies for a period of time, or until Nanami reversed the technique.

Swiftly, the three began to defend themselves against the attack. Nanami used her technique on the nearest bandit, hitting both of his shoulders, his arms and legs, then his core. The man fell to the ground in pain. Nanami looked down at the man in shock, realizing that this was the first time she had to truly defend herself.

"Nanami look out!" a shout came from Tsunade. This was Nanami's first real encounter with the enemy. She was calm in her actions, but the fight was overwhelming her senses. This was the first time in her life she acknowledged that she could possibly die again.

In this flurry of emotion, Nanami was too distracted to see the single remaining bandit lunge at her with a knife. Nanami turned her head toward the attacker.

" _Too slow, I can't block in time,"_ Nanami thought, beginning to bring her arms up to block the attacker. Against Tsunade's teaching, she closed her eyes.

Something warm and wet dripped down her face. Nanami slowly opened her eyes to see she wasn't dead. Tsunade stood in front of her, the woman's arm was elbow deep in the bandit's chest. Blood was everywhere.

Before her eyes, Nanami's master dropped to the ground. She shook uncontrollably.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried, running to her master's side.

Nanami stood, frozen in place. To see a woman of her stature in such a weakened state, it was shocking to say the least.

"What's wrong?" Nanami asked, urgent to understand why her master was in such a hysterical state.

"You didn't know?" Shizune began, "Tsunade-sama is hemophobic."

After that incident, Shizune and Nanami carried Tsunade to the nearest town and checked into a hotel and hot spring.

Nanami was sitting alone in their room after washing the blood of her person. Shizune had washed Tsunade off and took her down to the hot spring, to relax her muscles that had painfully constricted themselves.

Nanami was scared. She was scared for Tsunade, who held something deep inside her that caused her so much pain. She was scared that she would be asked to leave her apprenticeship because of her error. And, she was scared to realize how week she was. Her whole life she had been told she was a genius. People loved her and relied on her. She felt like she was on top of the world. And now she had almost died in her first real battle. She took down a man so easily, she was proud at her efficiency and following her master's orders flawlessly. She was caught up in herself and her new emotions that she momentarily forgot the circumstances surrounding her.

It was her fault that Tsunade was shivering in fear. Her own pride got in the way of battle and she hurt the woman she looked up to the most. Nanami was contemplating this when the door to the room slid open, and in walked Tsunade, no longer shaking. Nanami immediately stood up from her bed and approached the woman, who stood motionless at the door. Nanami fell to her knees and put her forehead to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama. I am so sorry. Please forgive me! I was reckless and cocky, I forced you to kill that man to save my life. I promise I'll never be so proud again," Nanami said, hurriedly, her voice shaking and uneven.

"Stand up," Tsunade said.

Nanami looked up at Tsunade and followed her order, tears pooling in her periwinkle eyes. Tsunade brought her fist up. Nanami closed her eyes, waiting for her punishment. Instead, Tsunade gently brought the fist down to the child's head. She then wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It was your first real fight Nanami. I shouldn't have expected so much of you. Sometimes I forget that your still just a child," Tsunade explained, one arm around the girls, the other petting the hair on her head. "I could have incapacitated the man. But, I was angry and scared that I wouldn't reach you in time. That fear made me lose control and use unnecessary force. I don't want to lose you too Nanami."

"You won't Shishou. I promise."

 _Dear Kaa-san and Tou-san,_

 _I am so excited to hear the good news! I am excited to meet my little sibling. I'm going to be very busy when I get back taking care of Neji, Itachi's brother and my sibling. Itachi and I are going to be great siblings to them, don't you think?_

 _I have been learning a lot on my travels, not just jutsu either. This journey has been very important to me, even though I miss everybody so much._

 _I miss your cooking! I really want to get some dango, but Tsunade-sama says it's bad for my health. I wish I could tell her that drinking too much alcohol was bad for her health. But, she would clobber me if I said that._

 _Sorry that my letter is so short this time, but Tsunade-sama is having us travel to the Land of Wind. I'm going to start learning about poison, disease and medicine. I'm so excited to start on it. Please stay safe and take good prenatal medication. Tou-san, you better get home early from now on to take care you my little sibling. Paperwork is not a good excuse any longer._

 _Can you maybe send me from dango for my birthday? It might be the only way to hide it from Tsunade-sama._

 _I love you both so much!-Nanami_

Omake: Gambling with Tsunade

"Alright ladies, let's do this!" Tsunade exclaimed walking into the town's pachinko parlor. Nanami and Shizune both released a tired sigh and watched as their master walked in with a brief case full of money. They looked at each other before following her in. They knew there was nothing they could do to stop her.

After several hours of losing badly, Tsunade's temper grew. Nanami sat at the machine next to Tsunade, bored. She wasn't playing, just waiting for Tsunade to get tired of losing before she'd leave, buy a few bottles of sake, then get drunk in their hotel room while Nanami meditated, stretched and went to sleep.

Tsunade noticed Nanami sitting bored of to the side. Her temper got the better of her.

"What? You bored sitting there or something?" Tsunade asked, a bit perturbed that Nanami wasn't sharing her annoyance with losing.

"No," Nanami said, unconvincingly.

"Well if you're so bored, how about you try?" Tsunade said, shoving a small ball in Nanami's hand. "Just put in in the slot there, and pull the lever. You'll see it isn't as easy or boring as you might think."

Nanami took the ball in her hand and rolled it between her fingers. She remembered people in her past life that played these kinds of games, but she couldn't remember if she had played them or not.

She put the ball in the slot on the machine in front of her. When the machine started blinking and making sounds, she pulled the lever and watched as the single ball made its way through the peg in the machine. Her eyes followed the ball to the middle of the machine and watched as it disappeared into a small hole. Suddenly, the machine lit up even more and emitted a loud siren sound.

"How'd you do that?" Tsunade demanded.

"Do what?" Nanami asked.

"You just hit the jack pot with one ball!"

"I won?" she asked her master.

"Yes!" Tsunade said, still in disbelief at the luck of her student.

"But, it wasn't even that fun."

"Well you better get used to it. I'm taking you to all these things now," Tsunade said, going to collect the money Nanami had won.

"Great…" Nanami sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 12: Sent us of the Air—

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Sorry for the silence. I could list a million excuses, but truly I have just been busy. Aside from life, I have begun writing my own novel. Also, I have rediscovered my love for FMA and FMA:B. If you know any good OC fanfic in that category, let me know. I'm thinking of writing something for FMA soon. Also, I know its short, but I have to spend my time writing for many other projects now. I'll try and write some more for this soon. Thank you for your patience friends~

 _Dear Nanami,_

 _I am sending you this letter with the highest regard and to wish you a happy birthday. Neji has been doing well in your absence. He is progressing at an alarming rate, and I am proud to say he is following his older sister's pace in maturity. The main house has taken a liking to him, a situation I am relieved about. Unfortunately, he will have to grow up baring the burden of the branch family, but I am comforted that he will be surrounded by you and loved ones._

 _My brother has told me that his beloved has become pregnant with their first born. They are very excited for a new heir. While this is good news among the clan, I can't help but feel guilt for hating the family system and yearning for change, for Neji's sake._

 _As Neji's first birthday approaches, I will need to go on more active missions and leave him to the family's care. Hopefully when you return to visit your new sibling in October, you will also make some time for Neji._

 _I hope you are doing well Nanami-chan. I have attached an envelope to this letter with some money. I hope you use it to get something special for yourself._

 _Awaiting your return,_

 _-Hizashi Hyuuga_

Nanami rose with the sun. For as long as she could remember, she had been both a morning person and an evening person, leaving only a few hours during the night for sleep. She had never minded, seeing sleep as a hindrance to her objectives. When the light from the sun shone through the blinds of her hotel room, Nanami brought her tiny firsts to her eyes, and began wiping away her sleepiness.

She quietly looked to her right after she recovered some visual clarity, only to see her sensei, half naked and sprawled out along her futon. She had been drinking heavily the night before and most likely wouldn't be up until noon. Typically, Nanami would wash up and head out in the early morning to practice her katas, and do some chakra control exercises in a more serene place. However, since they had arrived in the Land of Wind, she had had a difficult time finding a place that wasn't filled with sand.

The desert was horrendous. During her travels Nanami had learned that she loved the climate of Konoha, it was second to none. After travelling through the snow, wetlands, mountains and now the desert, Nanami could definitively say this. Regardless, Nanami left the hotel with her _Encyclopedia of Poisons and Antidotes_ neatly placed in her bag to find something to occupy her, it was her birthday after all.

She had received some money and letters from her family, friends and her adorable Itachin. Lately, she had been feeling more and more homesick. Nanami had been preoccupied in her thoughts when she realized she had run into something hard, causing her to fall back on her bottom.

"Sorry," she said looking up at the figure, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The man above her had simply stared down at the small girl not showing any emotion on his pale face. This close, Nanami could feel his dangerously large chakra reserves. She quickly got up to her feet, nervous that the stranger was angry.

"Well, I'll be going now," Nanami sputtered as she turned to walk away. However, before she could start walking the man grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"You dropped this," he said, his deep voice filling the morning silence. Nanami, turned back around and looked at the book that had fallen out of her bag.

"Oh, thank you sir."

"You're interested in poison," the question came off as more of a statement.

"Um, yes. I travelled here with my master to learn more about poison and antidotes. I'm practicing to be a medical ninja someday," Nanami replied, looking at the pale hand that still had a tight grip on her wrist.

The man seemed to take in the information in slowly, his hand still gripping the newly six-year-old's wrist. Suddenly, he let the girl go and brought the hand that was on Nanami's wrist to the large encyclopedia in his hand. He began flipping through the text, pausing on certain pages, then moving quickly through the rest of the text.

Nanami felt uncomfortable at the man's presence. He had been the only other person awake this early in the morning, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing skulking around. Then again, she could also be considered suspicious by that logic. While contemplating the man's level of suspiciousness, and toying with letting him keep the book and running away, she was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the book being snapped shut.

Nanami looked up at the man as he extended the book down to her. She took it gently and looked back at him, questioning his actions.

"I had the same book, they haven't update most of the information in it for many years," he explained, seeming to sense her curiosity.

"You use poison?" Nanami asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes."

"Then do you have any tips? Like, what book should I use in place of this one? What is your favorite poison to mix?" Nanami asked, unable to hide the excitement in a new source of knowledge.

She seemed to recognize that he enthusiasm made the stranger uncomfortable and began to apologize.

"Learn everything in this book," he began, interested in the young girl's intelligence. "Then when you've gained experience, make your own poison. All notable poison masters have their own unique formulas so others cannot solve their mysteries easily," he said a small smirk making its way to his mouth. "And, when they are solved, the masters create something new."

The sun had begun to climb higher in the sky and more early risers in the village began to shuffle about. The man turned his look at the road containing many vendor's stands that sold fruit, clothing and jewelry. The vendors had begun preparing their shops by unloading their merchandise out to their two-wheeled wagons.

Without a word the man began walking the opposite way for the road. Nanami stayed still, unsure is the man wanted to be followed or not, but she couldn't help but feel sad as her newly discovered resource's steps grew quieter. The sound of his footsteps paused, and Nanami looked up to see the man turn back to her.

"Practice. I expect to see you do well someday," he said, before turning back around and flickered away.

Nanami looked at the spot the man disappeared at for a while afterwards, contemplating his words. She didn't know why, but she wanted to follow through and impress the stranger she had met early in the streets of Sunagakure. She didn't know how the man would know if she progressed or if he would remember their conversation, but she knew that she would remember his advice and his comically bright red head of hair.

 _Dear Hizashi-san,_

 _Thank you for the update on Neji. I cannot wait to see him again. I am glad that you read my letters to him, so hopefully he'll remember me when I return. I have begun writing letters to my little sibling too. I have so many letters to write now, I'm feeling paranoid that I'll accidently forget somebody._

 _Thank you for the birthday wishes and money, even though I asked you not to send me anything. I did use it to buy an updated encyclopedia on poisons and antidotes, and I am really excited to get started._

 _As for your clan news, I am sorry to hear about the recent struggles. I will be there to support Neji every step of the way. Please keep me updates, I can be there quickly if anything were to happen._

 _I am sorry to cut the letter short, but I must finish my other letters and thank you notes to the others who sent me presents for my birthday. Please stay healthy until I return._

 _Best,_

 _-Nanami Uchiha_

Omake: Happy Birthday Nana-chan!

"Happy birthday Nana-chan!" Shizune said to her younger training partner in the corner booth of the bar their sensei had dragged them into earlier that evening. Apparently, when Tsunade said they could celebrate her birth, she meant that she would celebrate by getting drunk, leaning the younger girls to order whatever they wanted to eat. Nanami had ordered savory dumplings with miso soup and a side of strawberry dango for desert.

"You're just excited you don't have to study tonight Shizune-san. And please refrain from calling me that," Nanami stated to her older companion. Shizune looked annoyed at her statement, but didn't protest the truth.

"Sooooooo Nana-chan," Nanami's eyebrow twitched at the use of her nickname once again, "I noticed you get a lot of letters from home, and from one person in particular. You're pretty young to have a boyfriend aren't you Nanami?" Shizune said, teasing the younger girl.

While the two got along decently during their travels, the preferred to spend their time separately. Nanami theorized it was because of her superior learning ability that Shizune grew jealous of her.

"He's not my boyfriend, just a childhood friend of mine," Nanami explained, finishing up her meal, and beginning to eat her dango.

"It's Itachi Uchiha right? He's pretty cute. Maybe when he's older I take a chance. I mean if you're not dating him, he must be available, right?" she said, a smirk growing on her face as she saw the younger girl pause in her action of eating her dango.

Shizune's personal victory was short lived when Nanami's hand came down on the booth table, cracking the table in half and knocking any remaining food onto the ground. Shizune froze in fear at the abrupt demonstration of the girl's monster strength.

"I'm just kidding Nana-chan!" Shizune laughed nervously, trying to not to upset the girl any further.

"Oh, oops. I guess I reacted a little too strongly there, didn't I?" Nanami said, looking at the mess in front of her. She saw her spilled dango on the ground of the bar and grew sad that she wouldn't be able to eat the rest of her birthday treat. "What a waste of dango."

Omake 2: Choosing a present.

The streets of Konoha grew busy after the 3:30pm. Itachi Uchiha had never paid much attention to that fact, as he always went straight to the clan compound after his lessons at the academy to avoid dallying and fangirls. However, today was different. He was wondering the unfamiliar streets trying to find something. Though that something was still a mystery to him.

If it was logical, he would just send Nanami dango for her birthday. It was the food of the gods, and he was happy that his friend agreed with him on that belief. Though, he knew that sending dango would be messy and unrealistic. He had to find something else suitable to her, but he didn't realize how difficult that would be until he tried.

Nanami wasn't a flashy girl, she didn't care for jewelry and she never was too interested in clothes beyond their functionality. Flowers would die before they reached her, and she already had all the weapons she needed. He had asked his Kaa-san what girls wanted for presents, but her answer was unhelpful.

 _You'll know it when you see it._

No, that was not helpful at all in narrowing down his options. He figured he could always send her some money or a book, but those seemed to impersonal, like gifts an acquaintance would get her, not her best friend.

After wondering the streets for an hour, and spending most of his time dodging girls from school, he finally understood what his mother meant. The stand had several ribbons on display, the kind that tied long hair back. He knew that Nanami's hair had grown long since she hadn't had time to cut it, and it would be inconvenient as she practiced and studied with her hair falling in her face. He liked the idea of her with long hair as he pictured the long locks pouring over her shoulders, contrasting her periwinkle eyes. Yes, he would buy the periwinkle ribbon he saw in the store window, and write a letter requesting her hair be long enough to use it when she returned. He just wanted to know what it would look like after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: My Triumph lasted till the Drums

Chapter 13: When it comes, the Landscape listens—

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

AN: Sorry for the hiatus. Its short… sorry about that. Grad school and writing my book have been taking all of my time. Enjoy this one. Can't promise any kind of regular update schedule.

 _Dear Nanami,_

 _The village has been destroyed. There has been a terrorist attack on Konoha. Kushina went into labor earlier than expected and an unknown took the chance to free the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. My people are being blamed for it. Otou-san is being forced to relocate the clan to the outskirts of the village. Thousands of people are dead, but my family is safe. I am sure you already heard about your family. My Okaa-san is wondering when you will return… she wants you to know that you will be staying with us when you return to the village. And, we can take care of your ototo. Maybe Sasuke and your ototo will be friends. Okaa-san told me you should be back by the end of the month._

 _I am sorry for everything that happened. I need you to return home soon._

 _-Itachi Uchiha_

"I don't want to go back yet," Nanami said. Her face was stained with tears and she had not left her motel room in days. Tsunade and Shizune were beginning to worry about the girl. They had received news about the Kyuubi attack days ago, and when Nanami had been informed that her parents did not make it, she grew quiet and left to be alone.

"The Hokage is asking you to return soon Nanami. He wants you to take responsibility for the kid," Tsunade said gently. While she was not one to baby people, she had grown fond for her youngest student and sympathized. While she had no one left in Konoha, she remembered what it had been like to lose her family. She was still recovering.

"I won't be returning quite yet, Tsunade-sama," Nanami said from her position on the floor. She was sitting with her back toward her teacher looking out the window. "And when I do, I won't be looking after that kid." Her voice was shaking as she clenched her fists tighter.

"The Hokage has asked me to tell you—

"I know what he asked you," she said, raising her voice. "I read the letter."

"Nanami, that contained and S-class secret," Tsunade exclaimed. "How dare you go through my things."

"It was left out on the table. Maybe if you weren't drunk all the time, I wouldn't have read it. But I did, and now I know that my parent's child is the monster that killed them!" Nanami shouted. The room was silent apart from Nanami's heavy breathing. Tsunade walked over to her student and say next to her on the ground. She raised her fist, and gently bonked her on the head.

"I'll forgive your behavior this time," she said unclenching her fist to rest it on top of Nanami's head. She began running her polished nails through the girl's dark hair. "You'll have to go back eventually you know."

"I know," Nanami said, whispering. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. "Just not right now."

"We'll take a few more months in the Land of Tea. I have some friends there that will let us stay awhile. It's along the water. It will be peaceful and we can finish your training," Tsunade said, still running her fingers through the girls matted hair. "But, when we're done, you have to promise me that you'll go back."

"I promise."

 _Itachin,_

 _My plans have changed. I will be in the Land of Tea with Tsunade-sama to finish my training. I have been told Kaa-san's baby died, so there is no need to worry. I hope Sasuke is doing well. I will keep in touch._

 _Nanami._


End file.
